Best of James
Best of James is a US and Korean VHS/DVD featuring three first series episodes, one second series episode and four third series episodes narrated by George Carlin and one song. The DVD release also featured three extra songs. It was distributed by Anchor Bay Entertainment and released on DVD in 2002. It was released again in a three disc set with the Best of Thomas and the Best of Percy in 2003 and again with a new cover in 2007. Lionsgate released the title for digital download in 2013. Description 2002 VHS Known on the Island of Sodor for his fine scarlet coat and occasional high-falutin' attitude, James has been a fan favorite from the very beginning. Children love his big grin and jovial way - - adults connect with his kind heart and warm disposition. This volume of the commemorative Thomas & Friends Collector's Edition series is dedicated to James, the very useful, splendid red engine. Celebrate all of the favorite stories which have made James one of the most popular and closest friends of Thomas. Remember when James got a little rough with some of the Troublesome Trucks and learned a very important lesson? Or when James' joke on Gordon backfired on him? And who could ever forget when James got stung on the nose by a bee? Get your tickets ready and hop on board for miles of smiles with your Sodor family as they salute your friend and ours, James. 2002 DVD Known on the Island of Sodor for his fine scarlet coat and occasional high-falutin' attitude, James has been a fan favorite from the very beginning. Children love his big grin and jovial way - - adults connect with his kind heart and warm disposition. For the first time on DVD we are happy to celebrate James, the very useful, splendid red engine, with 8 favorite stories, several special features, and trainloads of educational fun! Get your tickets ready and hop on board for miles of DVD smiles with your Sodor family as they salute your friend and ours, James. 2007 DVD Known on the Island of Sodor for his fine scarlet coat and occasional high-falutin' attitude. James has been a fan favorite from the very beginning. Children love his big grin and jovial way - adults connect with his heart and warm disposition. We are happy to celebrate James, the very useful, splendid red engine, with 8 favorite stories, several special features, and trainloads of fun! Get your tickets ready and hop on board for miles of DVD smiles with your Sodor family as they salute your friend and ours, James. Episodes # A Proud Day for James # James in a Mess # Old Iron # No Joke for James # James Learns a Lesson # Percy, James and the Fruitful Day # James Goes Buzz Buzz # Time for Trouble Songs # Don't Judge a Book By its Cover (Separate from main feature on DVD) # Harold the Helicopter (DVD only) # The Island Song (DVD only) # Gone Fishing (DVD only) Bonus Features * Best of James Trivia * Build an Engine * Where do I Belong? * Hooray for Thomas! read-along story * Character Gallery * Web Site Fun Trivia * Some DVDs came with a bonus CD sampler of Thomas' Songs & Roundhouse Rhythms. It featured the following songs: ** Thomas' Theme ** Harold the Helicopter ** Gone Fishing ** Every Cloud has a Silver Lining * The last few seconds of Old Iron are reversed as the episode ends. * Additional clips from Thomas, Percy and the Dragon, Cranky Bugs, Horrid Lorry, A Better View for Gordon, James and the Trouble with Trees, Thomas Saves the Day, Percy Runs Away, Foolish Freight Cars, and Baa! are used in the intermissions between the episodes, accompanied by snippets from the songs Really Useful Engine, It's Great to be an Engine, Don't Judge a Book By its Cover, and Let's Have a Race. * During the intermissions, sound effects from Thomas and the Trucks were used. * The 2002 DVD release is the only US DVD release not to feature Thomas on the cover at all, whether on the front, spine or back. However, the VHS, slimcase DVD, and 2007 DVD do feature Thomas on the back cover. * The booklet features different thumbnails for Don't Judge a Book by Its Cover and Harold the Helicopter. * This is one of the two US releases to be captioned by CaptionMax until Santa's Little Engine, the other was being Hero of the Rails. * When Really Useful Engine plays during the intermissions, the captions say "He's the prettiest red engine we adore." * The VUDU digital release features some alternate title cards. Goofs * Some early VHS back covers list Percy, James and the Fruitful Day as "Percy And The Fruitful Day." This was corrected on later VHS releases. * The thumbnail for Time for Trouble on the DVD menu is actually from Troublesome Trucks. This is because it is taken from the intermission after the episode. * On the DVD game "Where Do I Belong?", James' number 5 is mirrored. * In the "Where Do I Belong?" game, it is stated that Cranky works at the quarry. DVD Packs * Best Tales on the Tracks * Best of Thomas, Percy and James Platinum Edition * Best of Thomas and Best of James Double Feature * Best of Collection Category:VHS Category:DVDs Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:Korean VHS/DVD releases Category:Digital Video Category:Collector's Edition VHS Category:Collector's Edition DVDs